Imperial Apocalypse Book One
by scorpionaris
Summary: The first in a series of eight parts.  Each part has 6-7 chapters.  The End Is Coming...
1. Character List 1 Imperial Apocalypse

Imperial Apocalypse

This will be a crossover of Star Wars, Star Trek and Star Fox. I am sick and tired of hearing people fight over Star Wars and Star Trek. They are virtually the same thing. Anyway, this story is being made to satisfy people of both sides, along with the Star Fox fans. Here is the set of characters to be used:

Daniel Hartwell

A powerful, yet secretive Force User, he favors the Galactic Empire over the Galactic Republic and despises the Federation. He dreams of being accepted into the ranks of the Sith Empire, although most of his friends are supporters of the Jedi. He carries an air of darkness around him and has a reputation of being very hard to stay around for long. He has a short temper and shows no mercy in combat. He is the Main Character.

Darth Vader

Not many people know that he has a soft spot for his friends, just behind his short temper and iconic killing sprees. Being a Sith Lord, he is seen as a brutal killer without a heart. But only those who can penetrate his hard shell of darkness can see him as a friend and an ally. He was created from the Force and is one of the most powerful Force Users ever known. There may be only a few people who can see through the death and destruction created by the most iconic Sith Lord…

Star Fox Team

Everyone knows who they are. Do I really need to explain?

Spock

Even if he is the Vulcan who questions everything with logic, he can't figure out The Force. Being a Star Wars fan, I have no knowledge of Spock. I'm very sorry. My second laptop is down and it is the only other one with internet. Once again, I'm very sorry.

Captain of Enterprise-D Starship (still don't know names)

I believe that this is Captain James Tiberius Kirk, although I could be mistaken. If you have any info pertaining to Star Trek, please PM me when you can.

Separatists

The main force against the Empire, they employ mostly, if not all, battle droids. I still don't know much, sorry…

Galactic Republic

I do realize that this IS the old Galactic Empire, but the more factions, the better.

These guys employed the Grand Army Of The Republic, a massive army of clones, to fight in the Clone Wars against the Separatists. They are ruled by Palpatine, the future Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

Friends of Daniel Hartwell

David Gonter, Jordan Crane, and Torrence Nolan are Daniel's three friends. Just as powerful as Daniel, they dream of being Jedi. David met Daniel after Daniel's family was destroyed. From day one, these two have been the best of friends. The two met Jordan Crane in a science class in elementary school. They accepted Jordan into their group when he stood up for Daniel when he (Daniel) was picked on for wanting to join the Empire. Torrence, or Torrey, joined the team in the eighth grade when the group competed in a debate together over which faction would rule the galaxy.

Robin Hartwell

Daniel's girl friend who favors the Empire over the Republic and would never back down from a fight. She met Daniel in a biology class and they have been great friends ever since. They are both very strong with the Force.

Mark Branscome

Daniel's one friend outside of school. Daniel has known Mark since the 3rd grade. Mark helps support Daniel's family when he is away. Mark dreams of joining the Army, but his dreams were crushed when he broke his leg. A supporter of the Republic, he is not nearly as ruthless in combat as Daniel is. Once he got out of Massachusetts Institute of Technology, he went on to invent the Repulsor Engine and became a millionaire. He now works as the CEO of MTECH Industries, a military contracted weapons manufacturer. Mark's profile is based on a friend of mine.


	2. On showing your true colors

Imperial Apocalypse

On Showing Your True Colors

As Daniel walked through the halls of high school, the other students stared at him as always. Only this time, it was a stare of hatred. The Empire had just attacked the Galactic Republic in a fierce naval battle over Naboo. They knew that he had sided with the Empire. One of the baseball players started to call out that he was going to fight Daniel, even though he knew nothing about Daniel's Force powers. It would be an easy kill.

As the first punches were thrown, Daniel said, "You don't want to fight me." "Yes…I do!" came the reply. Daniel Force Pushed his opponent into a wall, then picked him up before using Force Crush. The kid screamed with fear, and Daniel said, "No Mercy" and crushed his enemy mercilessly. Daniel had no remorse after his kill. That was typical of him.

Now, instead of staring at him, the others looked away out of pure terror. He had a new reputation as a cold-hearted killer. Many had been watching him though, among them were the Federation and the Empire. Both wanted him as an ally. As for Daniel, he only wanted to join the Sith. His dream, however, was the same as most other boys: to meet Krystal and the Star Fox Team.

As Darth Vader watched the security videos for the second time, he was amazed at the power in Daniel's technique. "Ready my transport, Captain. I want that kid!"

Federation soldiers were already marching down the halls when the Stormtroopers and Vader arrived. The two factions had been at war for years, and now, they both wanted Daniel. When Vader found Daniel, he was surrounded by the dead bodies of Federation soldiers. His lightsaber was out and he was ready to kill. Vader pulled out his lightsaber and prepared to fight.

Daniel charged at him and a battle ensued. The blows were powerful and the feelings were viscous, but the two Siths kept on exchanging blows. As they fought, they moved outside. Daniel disarmed Vader with one blow, and nearly killed him with another. Finally, Daniel put his lightsaber to Vader's throat and said, "I win."

Vader, seeing his defeat, submitted and immediately thought about putting Daniel into the ranks of the Sith Lords. Then, he got a different idea, one that would put Daniel far away from Earth and the Solar System. Vader then asked, "What do you know about the Lylat System?"


	3. A New Life

Imperial Apocalypse

A New Life

Daniel immediately recoiled, questioning himself about how Darth Vader knew of the Lylat System. Then, he realized, that by this time the Galactic Empire would have Star Destroyers and researchers in the area around Corneria. The Federation would also have troops out there. "Apparently less than you do." Daniel replied, wondering what the Dark Lord had in mind for him. What would be his fate? Would he die in the Lylat System? He had so many questions. As Vader prepared the transport, Daniel could see the Star Destroyer looming over Earth, like an assassin over his prey.

When Daniel boarded the transport, he thought about his new beginnings. "What is our destination?" Daniel asked, trying to figure out what the heck was going on and how he could fit into Vader's plan. "A Star Destroyer, destined for the Lylat System." said Vader, "You will have a new life on that Star Destroyer. Your life will change dramatically, to the point where you won't even recognize yourself. You will live like a Cornerian, for the rest of your life." "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Daniel, "But you must never forget where you came from." Vader continued, "Never forget who you are." Daniel got very confused very quickly and wanted to know what was to be meant by Darth Vader's speech.

Moments later, they docked inside the massive Imperial Star Destroyer. Daniel stood there at the window, stupefied, looking out at the sheer size of the Imperial warship. "Come now, friend. Come with me to see how your new life will begin." called Vader to Daniel. Daniel obeyed, wanting to know why this Dark Lord of the Sith, of all people, called him a friend. As they walked through the halls of the gargantuan battleship, Daniel noticed that the crew and soldiers looked at him the same way that the kids at school looked at him before the war. "Beware of the wrath of Vader" said one, "Be careful in the lab" said another. Daniel thought nothing of these comments, as he trusted the Sith Lord with his life.

Soon, they arrived at a large room with many scientists inside of it. There were many large machines and what seemed like miles of glass tubes filled with chemicals. Several armed guards patrolled the room, each one brandishing the staff of a fallen magna-guard. Vader began to talk to the head scientist, who told several other scientists to lead Daniel to a large, hollow cylinder. Vader then told him, "In order to accomplish the mission that you will be assigned, you will need a new body, a stronger one, one that won't attract too much attention on Corneria." Daniel stepped inside the cylinder, eager to start his new life, but unknowing of what would happen next. The cylinder closed and he turned around to face the opening. Suddenly, gas began to filter into the container. Daniel knew he was being drugged, and didn't have time to think about what was happening.

Outside, the machines were hard at work and the chemicals were rushing through the tubes, working to fulfill Vader's intentions. Inside, however, Daniel was changing, and changing fast. Outside the Star Destroyer, the Federation, the Republic and the Rebel Alliance were battling with the Empire for control of Daniel. The raging battle was still going when the cylinder containing Daniel opened. He stepped out, wondering why the scientists were staring at him with amazement. "The process is complete! We have a new ally!" said Vader, as Rebel and Federation troops exploded into the room. Daniel held out his hand, preparing to unleash Force Destruction, but recoiled when he saw his arm and hand. They were covered in blue fur and, after examining himself in front of a mirror that he had found, he concluded with two things: one, he looked like a Cerinian, which he had seen in his video games back on Earth; and two, he thought he looked better with it. He held out his arm again, and this time he unleashed Force Destruction. Everything in front of him was destroyed and he was now face to face with Luke Skywalker. "Go, fight your father." He told Luke, "I want to fight you." Luke replied. "Fine then." returned Daniel. He picked up Luke and told him, "Are you sure that you want to die?" When Luke saw that Daniel was serious about this fight, he sputtered out, "Okay! I change my mind! Let me go!" Daniel released him and Luke fell to the floor, "You're not worth my time. Get out." Daniel said.

Daniel left the room with Vader and saw his "assignment" standing in front of him. The Star Fox Team looked at him with confusion before Fox said, "Who is this?" "Your new ally." Vader said, "Daniel, your TIE fighter is in the hanger and may the Force be with you." "And also with you."

A/N This should have been in the last chapter:

Star Fox, Star Trek and Star Wars are the property of their respective owners. The storyline, Vader's new personality, Daniel Hartwell, and all original characters are the property of me. The title and chapter names are also mine.


	4. The Separatists

Imperial Apocalypse

To save a life

On board the USS Enterprise, Daniel met Captain Kirk, a nice human with a strategic mind, and Spock, who questioned everything that Daniel said. Daniel saw the starship as a pristine object with which to wage war. But as they say, seeing is not always believing. Beneath, in the engine rooms, he saw oil, grime, and dirt everywhere he looked. He even saw a prison cage with one being inside, one that appeared to be Cerinian. He thought nothing of it.

After seeing this, he wondered what his fate would be. Should he get out now? Maybe he should wait to see what his quarters were like. When he got to his living space, he found that it was nicer than he expected. He began to think that they were thinking of him as a tool of war. When they told him that he was free to roam the ship, he couldn't figure out what to do next. He still had his TIE fighter and he intended to train with it once he got used to his new surroundings. So for now, he started to walk around the cleaner end of the ship, away from the possible Cerinian. Maybe it was just a ghost. Daniel didn't want to think of that right now. He wandered into the bridge. The door opened and Kirk stood there looking at him, then said, "how did you obtain the code to get here?" "I have no idea." Daniel replied, obviously confused about how he got here and why he was there in the first place. "So, what do you need?" asked Kirk, "Just looking around." Daniel told him, not wanting to tell the Captain his real intentions. He wanted to look for a few weaknesses in the formidable firepower of the StarFleet Federation.

After wandering, trying to find a computer room, he saw that even on the Enterprise, people looked at him the same way as they did at school. Then, he found the computer room, and, once he broke in, he began to hack into the weapon mainframe with a speed that would rival a supercomputer. Once in, he found the weapon information and searched for the weaknesses. The weapons, astoundingly, were relatively weak compared to the cannons of the Empire. In fact, the only weapons on board were Phasers.

When he got out of the computer room, he wanted to go find out what the strange being in the prison cell was, but at the moment there was an attack by the Separatists taking place aboard the Enterprise. He was told by Kirk that he needed to escape with Spock as the Separatists were apparently hell-bent on capturing him. "What about you!" Daniel asked. He had grown to like Kirk and the Enterprise and felt strongly that no man should be left behind. "I'll catch up to you after we fend off these droids. But for now, you're far too important to us to stay here where you can be killed." Kirk told him. The Separatists were getting closer by the minute and the Enterprise needed every man they could get. "Spock, I want you to get out of here! If I weren't here, this wouldn't be happening. Captain Kirk, if I go down, I am taking the Separatists with me!" he told the two Federation officers. He then took out his lightsaber and prepared for close combat.

It felt different to fight with a tail, very different. Daniel just couldn't get used to the concept of having another limb. In the heat of battle, Daniel and Kirk fought the droids side by side, while preventing the ship from being destroyed. "Kirk," said Daniel, Do you happen to have an EMP bomb on you?" "Yeah. Why?" answered Kirk "Set it off, the droids will shut down." He told the Captain. Kirk did so and the droids all shut down instantly. Daniel's quick thinking had save their lives and the lives of the remaining crew. But now wasn't the time for thinking about what just happened. Now was the time for rounding up the crew to evaluate the damage.

The damage wasn't too terrible and there were a few human casualties, but the important thing was that Daniel was still alive after the battle. At the moment, the power of the Federation depended on Daniel being alive and ready to fight. For a brief moment though, Daniel thought he saw Krystal, dressed in her blue flight suit with a gattling gun in hand and a need to destroy the Federation. He started to walk towards her, but she vanished as if she were never there. Daniel disregarded this and concluded that he was seeing things.

"Daniel, I need you to go down to Earth to warn them." Captain Kirk said. "What for?" Daniel answered. "To warn them of the Separatists and the Empire's intentions to do battle there. Your TIE fighter is in the docking bay and you will be given a rifle on your way out."


	5. To save a life

Imperial Apocalypse

To save a life

On board the USS Enterprise, Daniel met Captain Kirk, a nice human with a strategic mind, and Spock, who questioned everything that Daniel said. Daniel saw the starship as a pristine object with which to wage war. But as they say, seeing is not always believing. Beneath, in the engine rooms, he saw oil, grime, and dirt everywhere he looked. He even saw a prison cage with one being inside, one that appeared to be Cerinian. He thought nothing of it.

After seeing this, he wondered what his fate would be. Should he get out now? Maybe he should wait to see what his quarters were like. When he got to his living space, he found that it was nicer than he expected. He began to think that they were thinking of him as a tool of war. When they told him that he was free to roam the ship, he couldn't figure out what to do next. He still had his TIE fighter and he intended to train with it once he got used to his new surroundings. So for now, he started to walk around the cleaner end of the ship, away from the possible Cerinian. Maybe it was just a ghost. Daniel didn't want to think of that right now. He wandered into the bridge. The door opened and Kirk stood there looking at him, then said, "how did you obtain the code to get here?" "I have no idea." Daniel replied, obviously confused about how he got here and why he was there in the first place. "So, what do you need?" asked Kirk, "Just looking around." Daniel told him, not wanting to tell the Captain his real intentions. He wanted to look for a few weaknesses in the formidable firepower of the StarFleet Federation.

After wandering, trying to find a computer room, he saw that even on the Enterprise, people looked at him the same way as they did at school. Then, he found the computer room, and, once he broke in, he began to hack into the weapon mainframe with a speed that would rival a supercomputer. Once in, he found the weapon information and searched for the weaknesses. The weapons, astoundingly, were relatively weak compared to the cannons of the Empire. In fact, the only weapons on board were Phasers.

When he got out of the computer room, he wanted to go find out what the strange being in the prison cell was, but at the moment there was an attack by the Separatists taking place aboard the Enterprise. He was told by Kirk that he needed to escape with Spock as the Separatists were apparently hell-bent on capturing him. "What about you!" Daniel asked. He had grown to like Kirk and the Enterprise and felt strongly that no man should be left behind. "I'll catch up to you after we fend off these droids. But for now, you're far too important to us to stay here where you can be killed." Kirk told him. The Separatists were getting closer by the minute and the Enterprise needed every man they could get. "Spock, I want you to get out of here! If I weren't here, this wouldn't be happening. Captain Kirk, if I go down, I am taking the Separatists with me!" he told the two Federation officers. He then took out his lightsaber and prepared for close combat.

It felt different to fight with a tail, very different. Daniel just couldn't get used to the concept of having another limb. In the heat of battle, Daniel and Kirk fought the droids side by side, while preventing the ship from being destroyed. "Kirk," said Daniel, Do you happen to have an EMP bomb on you?" "Yeah. Why?" answered Kirk "Set it off, the droids will shut down." He told the Captain. Kirk did so and the droids all shut down instantly. Daniel's quick thinking had save their lives and the lives of the remaining crew. But now wasn't the time for thinking about what just happened. Now was the time for rounding up the crew to evaluate the damage.

The damage wasn't too terrible and there were a few human casualties, but the important thing was that Daniel was still alive after the battle. At the moment, the power of the Federation depended on Daniel being alive and ready to fight. For a brief moment though, Daniel thought he saw Krystal, dressed in her blue flight suit with a gattling gun in hand and a need to destroy the Federation. He started to walk towards her, but she vanished as if she were never there. Daniel disregarded this and concluded that he was seeing things.

"Daniel, I need you to go down to Earth to warn them." Captain Kirk said. "What for?" Daniel answered. "To warn them of the Separatists and the Empire's intentions to do battle there. Your TIE fighter is in the docking bay and you will be given a rifle on your way out."


	6. The Calm before the Storm

Imperial Apocalypse

The Calm before the Storm

As Daniel walked through the corridors of one of the Federation's most valiant warships, he was beginning to be respected among the Federation troopers as a powerful warrior. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Spock. "Come with me, I have something for you." Spock told Daniel. Daniel went with him to what appeared to be a storage room. Spock turned the lights on and Daniel saw what he least expected. The sight of a massive room full of arms and armor overwhelmed him. "Come, you will need a few things for your mission on Earth." said Spock. Daniel followed and found himself standing in front of a large area devoted completely to armor. "Let us choose your armor." Spock said. Daniel immediately went inside and began to sort through different armored suits. There were ironclad suits, Stormtrooper armor sets, Sith and Jedi robes, and many other types of defense. As Daniel picked up a robe and a strong armor set, Spock told him that the combination is preferred by assassins and spies for its light weight and look of secrecy. That alone was enough for Daniel to take the set and move along to take a weapon.

As they exited the enclosure, Daniel thought he saw Krystal again, but she disappeared as fast as she appeared. Daniel thought that he was going insane and decided that Spock should probably know about this. "Spock?" Daniel asked, "I think that I might be going crazy. I continue to see one of my friends everywhere that I look." "After we choose your weapon, we will go down to the medical bay." he told Daniel. They walked over to a pile of boxes labeled "Infantry and Shipboard Weapons" and opened them to go through the rifles and pistols. Inside one of the boxes was an assortment of rail guns. In another was a set of laser pistols. They set aside a few rail guns and went sorted through a set of assault rifles. Daniel picked up one of rail guns and positioned it to be ready to fire. He looked at the tab on it, it read: "Advanced Rail Gun, item number 62348492", and it appeared to be ready for combat. He already knew the mechanics of a rail gun, as he had built several on Earth. It was an energy pack with sets of wires leading to the main barrel. The energy flowed through these wires toward a main lens, where the beams converged and became an energy-based projectile with the range a sniper's rifle and the power of a battle tank. He then chose a light pistol and told Spock, "Skip the med bay, I need to get to Earth." "Okay, lets go to your TIE fighter." was the reply.

As they approached the TIE fighter, Daniel saw a number and a key pad. They turned out to be his entry code for the fighter. He entered the code and the hatch opened. As he got in, Kirk walked up and said, "Be careful on Earth. Many civilians don't know what you are and won't recognize you." Daniel nodded his head and closed the hatch. The blast door opened and Daniel flew out and prepared for a hyperspace jump towards Earth.

Daniel rested during his jump and flew towards his school first. As he neared his school, he called the United Nations Security Council and told them that the Empire and the Separatists were going to do battle on Earth. They told him that because of the intelligence that he had given them, they were restricting the armed forces of Earth from arresting him. Daniel thanked the United Nations. He then put the TIE fighter on auto pilot so that he could armor himself and gather his weapons. Just before he landed, Daniel tinted the windows heavily and rested in the calm before the storm.


	7. The Beginning Of The End

Imperial Apocalypse

The Beginning Of The End

Only the students with common sense backed away from the TIE fighter, as they believed that it was an attack by the Galactic Empire. As for the others, they walked closer and tried to look into spacecraft. Daniel covered his muzzle with the darkness of the hood on his robe, strapped on his lightsaber, and uttered the two immortal words: "Show Time." He simultaneously lightened his windows and lifted the hatch. Daniel stepped out into the light and closed the hatch on the fighter. Daniel then locked it and began to walk away, hoping that no one would try to stop him.

"Hey! Daniel! What, not even a simple 'hello'?" asked one of the kids behind him. Daniel turned around and demanded to know who said that. One of his old friends stepped out from the group. He walked up to Daniel and asked, "What happened, man? You left without a word and never came back." "I left so that I could start a new life with the Empire. But they changed me in ways that I never expected." Daniel took off his hood to show his vulpine face, then continued, "I left the Empire and joined Star Fox, but was captured by the Federation. They sent me back here. But the Separatists are trying to capture me and use me as a weapon. Even my staying here for too long can threaten myself and those around me." By now, all three of Daniel's friends had gathered around to hear about why he had left. The rest of the school stood back, waiting to see if Daniel would try to kill them.

Daniel asked about what had happened since he had left. His friends had all become Jedi Knights and mastered the Force. After seeing this, Daniel took out two lightsabers: one of a fallen Jedi Master, and his own Sith Lord lightsaber.

Now was the time to make his decision: Jedi or Sith? Daniel knew enough about the Force to know that he could still use his signature Force moves, Crush and Destruction, on the lighter side of the Force. Not many people knew that. Daniel thought for a minute and made his decision just as the Imperial Army and Separatist army began to fight their way to Daniel's location.

Daniel threw his Sith lightsaber towards the Imperial army and watched as it impaled several Stormtroopers. Daniel's Jedi lightsaber was perfectly sized for him. As Darth Vader walked up to the three Jedi's location, Daniel pulled out his lightsaber and shouted, "Hey! Vader! If you want to battle here on Earth, you'll have to go through us!" Vader, seeing his disadvantage, backed up slowly. Daniel charged with his friends and four Sith Lords ran up to fight with them. As more Jedi and Sith joined the fight, more bodies became strewn across the battlefield. At last, Daniel and his friends began to pull out. It soon became apparent that this would become total war on a scale that would destroy entire civilizations, possibly entire planets. Billions of people, both soldiers and civilians, would die horrible deaths. Entire species would go extinct. Vast systems would be destroyed. Only one faction would be left standing. "This is the beginning of the end." Daniel told his friends with a sense of courage and a need to destroy the man who started it all, Darth Vader.


End file.
